


Unforgotten

by yoongiismyassthetic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Jeonghan is a loner, M/M, Vampires, fun fact about me: I love cacti, weird sorta vampire/empath shit?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongiismyassthetic/pseuds/yoongiismyassthetic
Summary: After a fateful encounter at a party, Jeonghan gains a friend he'll never forget...for better or worse.





	Unforgotten

_**Written for J.C. I love you. I always have and I always will.** _

With a dark glint in his eyes, he watched the man cross the room and take his seat, looking mousy and anxious. The setting was perfect. Loud, dim, crowded, and full of activity and energy. Jeonghan could kill him in a matter of seconds if he wished, but this was a simple feeding and one that was meant to be quick and unnoticed.

Despite his weakened state, Jeonghan walked swiftly and gracefully to the stranger, smiling like he’d seen a long-time friend. “Hey there,” he said coolly. Jeonghan took a seat beside him, sitting just a tad bit too close for the man’s liking.

“Hey,” the stranger said softly, practically radiating. His shyness was more apparent than before, and Oh God, he was even more perfect than Jeonghan had imagined. A warm and soft aura glowed around him, and his eyes were full of kindness and hope. However, there was a sense of intelligence and maturity there as well as though he knew to keep his guard up around the hunter. Jeonghan admired this, but this was no time to make friends. He was losing strength and quickly.

“You don’t exactly seem like the party type,” Jeonghan said, touching the man’s arm.

“I’m not,” he agreed just barely loud enough to be heard over the music. “My friend just kinda dragged me here and I managed to get away for a bit.”

His scent was making him drunk. The hunter had to get this over with and fast.

“Want to head outside? It’s quieter out there,” Jeonghan replied.

“What?” He looked confused and it was only making him want his prey even more.

“Let’s go outside,” Jeonghan practically yelled, grabbing the man’s hand. A spark of light that only he could see was lit between their palms, and warmth radiated throughout his body, a delicious and familiar feeling he had missed for so long.

On the back porch of the frat house, the man prepared to sit down when suddenly Jeonghan slid an arm around his waist.  
“Hey, get off me—“

Jeonghan covered his mouth. “I can only do this nicely if you consent,” he said through gritted teeth. “Now say yes or I kill you and get what I want regardless.”

The man’s eyes were full of fear, but even more so when Jeonghan kissed him. It was a kiss unlike anything he had felt before. It didn’t feel loving or even particularly pleasant yet it felt like it was meant to happen. It was a rush of chills and heat and confusion and feelings he didn’t know how to put into words.  
When Jeonghan pulled away, his skin was radiant and golden, his hair shinier than ever before and his body looking stronger and more muscular than it had in ages. Yet the somewhat willing victim felt hollow inside. His skin had lost its color and eyes had gone a pure milky white, his irises indistinguishable from the whites of his eyes. He fell to the ground with a soft thud, now unable to move or speak.

“It’s okay,” Jeonghan purred. “This is the best part. The part where you forget.”

A pale, blue smoke swirled out of the stranger’s mouth and with a quick and final kiss, Jeonghan ended his feast and disappeared into the night.


End file.
